


Tick, tack.

by pieandwings



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandwings/pseuds/pieandwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— ¿Me permites? — inquirió en un susurro.<br/>Y fue en ese momento en el que el reloj de sus vidas paró en seco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick, tack.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame it on me, blame it on the feels.

 

_Tick, tack._

Nunca antes había sentido las manecillas del reloj avanzar tan desesperadamente; a cada segundo que avanzaban, un hálito menos se disipaba, desapareciendo completamente de sus vidas.

La elegía de su destino encajaba de manera perfecta en el complicado rompecabezas que llegaron a ser sus vidas, aunque eso nunca se supo hasta el culmine de su muerte.

Ni siquiera yo, una deidad etérea en la humanidad, una agria súplica a los mártires, culpable del deceso de cientos de corazones, llegué a entender cómo dos almas podían llegar a enlazarse de tal manera; cómo dos personas tan contradictoriamente diferentes, podían llegar incluso a compartir el mismo sombrío destino que el reloj iba robándoles segundo a segundo.

Y debo ser sincera: me invadía la curiosidad. Me embriagaba igual que cada trago cárdeno que el escéptico absorbía, y que, desgracia la mía, conocía el punto final en el que el alcohólico pararía de beber para siempre.

_Tick, tack._

Faltaba poco. El eco sentenciado de las manecillas se difuminaba con la algarabía de la calle: gritos, sollozos, tiros, ideales pereciendo junto con sus cuerpos...Más tarde debería recogerlos, reconfortarlos, llevarme sus almas revolucionarias lejos de sus cuerpos destruidos por sueños rotos en forma de balas.

Mientras contemplaba, solemne, como otra pequeña guerra histórica terminaba con la dicha de los difuntos soñadores, un oscuro y lúgubre silencio se cernía sobre el alcohólico. Era como si las sombras le abrazasen, intentando llegar a formar parte de ellas. Cerca de él, sólo había cajas, una silla vacía junto con la suya y más de seis botellas esparcidas por la mesa, desordenadas. Grantaire _-o así le llamaban-_ se quedó unos segundos eclipsado por el color cetrino de la botella que sostenía, la última llena, haciendo caso omiso a los golpes del piso de abajo que imploraban un aliento más.

— La última, por fin.— declaró en un susurro, mientras una única lágrima se escurría por su mejilla izquierda y su camino quedaba impregnado en su rostro al morir en su barbilla.

Nunca supe el porqué de esa lágrima salina; se le veía un hombre demasiado demacrado, desfallecido por el alcohol en sus venas y la cínica decepción de lo que pudo llegar a ser su vida. Aún así, mantenía esa fría tranquilidad que todo hombre teme, esa calma que auguraba el peor de los destinos.

Tomó la botella y se la bebió sin miramientos, mientras sus ojos cristalinos me miraban casi de manera directa pero con la típica expresión ausente de un borracho. Vació la botella en un instante y juré, por un segundo, verle esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción hacia mi: una clara burla hacia la muerte. Comprendí que su actitud sarcástica perduraría hasta en sus últimos minutos de vida.

Al poco tiempo reposó sus brazos en la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza, tapando sus ojos somnolientos entre sus rizos azabaches y desordenados.

_Tick, tack._

Ya sólo quedaban minutos. En ausencia del alcohólico, me dediqué a guiar a los jóvenes hacia donde muy pronto marcharían para no volver; más tarde me encargaría de los guardias.

_Tick, tack. Tick, tack._

Ruidos de pisadas rabiosas y el estruendo de armas se volcaron rápidamente en la sala del borracho, quien aún seguía sumido en su pequeña parcela de oscuridad. Ya sólo un único revolucionario quedó con vida, y sólo con dedicarle una mirada supe que era él con quién compartiría el final del reloj de sus vidas. Un silencio amargo y solitario se produjo en cuanto los guardias apuntaron ferozmente al último joven con vida. Sus ojos, también claros, ardían con fiereza y abrumadora valentía, y la única luz de la estancia contrastaba con su pelo de oro, postrándose como una irónica _oda_ a la libertad. Su alma era la antagonía de la de Grantaire; su ser era el contrario que el de Grantaire.

_Tick, tack._

El breve letargo del alcohólico despertó en el silencio lúgubre de la estancia. Abrió los ojos y el miedo canalizó a través de su mirada, que en breves segundos se transformó en aceptación. Una sola frase para irrumpir al silencio una vez más, y pronto descansaría.

_Tick, tack._

— ¡Viva la república! — fue su sentencia de muerte.

_Tick, tack._

Atravesó torpemente la sala, con la extrañeza de los guardias y la tensión que se palpaba en el aire. El rubio le dedicó una sola mirada mientras se dirigía a su última fatalidad; para Grantaire, su única fatalidad siempre había sido el rubio.

— ¿Me permites? — inquirió en un susurro.

_Tick, tack, ti-_

Y fue en ese momento en el que el reloj de sus vidas paró en seco.

Las manos entrelazadas, piel contra piel; ideales y arte cogidos de la mano. Parecía como si la mismísima libertad hoy descansaría acompañada por el leve contacto de la mano del escepticismo; Apolo dejaría por vez primera y última, mezclar su clara y pura luz con la oscuridad impía de Dioniso; Orestes y Pylades morirían juntos, declarando su propia devoción el uno al otro, y perecerían como mártires del heroísmo libertino.

Apolo alzó sus ideales en forma de bandera carmesí, y Dioniso alzó su arte en forma de valentía.

Los tiros fueron limpios y directos hacia sus cuerpos, más sus almas fueron libres de penurias al fin.

 


End file.
